Mercato
Nel mercato, accessibile dall'etichetta Negozio della barra degli strumenti o attraverso la scelta dei negozi nel menu delle applicazioni mobile per iOS e Android, il giocatore può comprare oggetti e equipaggiamento specifico delle classi. Custodito da Alex il Mercante, il Mercato vende equipaggiamento, uova, pozioni di schiusura(sia standard sia magiche), cibo, selle, cartoline, e oggetti speciali, come la Pozione di Fortificazione, la Sfera della Rinascita, la Chiave per i Canili e gemme. Le vetrine mostrano alcune buone merci selezionate a rotazione in Oggetti in Vetrina. I giocatori possono inoltre vendere i loro oggetti non desiderati per oro. Il Mercato è diviso in tre aree. La sezione Equipaggiamento offre attrezzature per tutte le quattro classi. La sezione Oggetti vende un assortimento di merci, dalle uova di armadillo alle cartoline grazie. L'Inventario Veloce permette al giocatore di vendere uova in eccesso, pozioni di schiusura o cibo dal suo Inventario Oggetti. Ogni cosa in vendita nel Mercato è visualizzato con una immagine e il prezzo in gemme o oro. Portando il cursore sopra ogni merce visualizzerà il suo nome. Portando il cursore sopra l'equipaggiamento mostrerà i suoi attributi. Compra Tutti gli acquisti richiedono la stessa procedura di base. Clicca sulla merce che vuoi comprare. Una finestra di transazione si aprirà, mostrando il nome, immagine e prezzo della merce. Il tuo bilancio di gemme e oro apparirà in basso nella finestra. Clicca il bottone "Compra Ora" per comprare. Per gli oggetti comprabili con le gemme, facendo tentativi per spendere più del tuo bilancio faranno cambiare il bottone "Compra Ora" facendolo diventare un bottone "Compra Gemme". Per cancellare qualsiasi acquisto, clicca la X sull'angolo in alto a destra della finestra oppure clicca ovunque fuori dalla finestra per uscire dalla transazione. Tutti gli oggetti connessi agli animali (uova, pozioni, cibo, selle e La chiave per i canili) si comprano con le gemme. Due oggetti speciali, la Pozione di Fortificazione e la Sfera della Rinascita, si possono anche comprare con le gemme. L'Equipaggiamento e le cartoline si possono comprare con l'oro. Gli abbonati possono anche usare l'oro per comprare gemme. Tabella dei Prezzi Nel Mercato, i giocatori possono comprare oggetti con gemme e oro. Click on a category to go to that section of the page. Equipaggiamento La sezione Equipaggiamento del Mercato mostra i pezzi di equipaggiamento specifici della classe che non ancora comprato. Di default, il Mercato mostra equipaggiamento per la tua classe attuale. Il bottone "Mostra Più" significa che alcuni pezzi non sono in vista. Clicca su quel bottone per rivelare la lista completa dell'Equipaggiamento. Il Mercato Visualizzerà solamente l'equipaggiamento per una classe alla volta. Per vedere l'equipaggiamento di una classe differente, clicca il menu "Classe" nell'angolo in alto a destra. La classe attualmente in mostra sarà evidenziata in viola chiaro. La tua scelta sarà evidenziata in viola scuro. Dopo aver scelto la classe, il Mercato cambierà subito di conseguenza le sue offerte. Se scegli "Nessuno", il Mercato si imposterà sull'equipaggiamento del Guerriero. Se hai già acquistato tutto l'equipaggiamento per la tua classe, il Mercato mostrerà il messaggio "Hai già tutto l'equipaggiamento per la tua classe! Altro verrà rilasciato durante durante i Grand Gala, vicino ai solstizi ed equinozi." L'equipaggiamento può essere ordinato in base al prezzo, al tipo (armatura, copricapo, scudi e armi), oppure in base agli attributi (Costituzione, Percezione, Forza e Intelligenza). Clicca su un pezzo di equipaggiamento per avere un'anteprima di come starà sul tuo avatar. Una volta comprato un pezzo di equipaggiamento, scomparirà dal Mercato e sarà trasferito nel tuo Inventario Equipaggiamento. Oggetti Area Oggetti del mercato vende cinque tipi diversi di merci. I primi tre riguardano a tutto ciò che serve per schiudere e allevare gli animali: uova, pozioni (sia standard sia magiche) e cibo. Il quarto tipo sono le cartoline che puoi inviare ai membri della squadra. Il quinto tipo include oggetti speciali che influenzano il gameplay: la Pozione di Fortificazione, la Sfera della rinascita e la chiave per i canili. Gemme, disponibili solo per gli abbonati, sono anche loro vendute come oggetti speciali. Il processo di acquisto è lo stesso per tutti gli oggetti. Cliccando l'icona dell'oggetto che si vuole comprare. Una finestra apparirà con l'immagine e la descrizione dell'oggetto. Per le pozioni magiche, la finestra di acquisto indicherà l'ultimo giorno che la pozione sarà disponibile. Sotto, si può decidere quante se ne vogliono comprare. Usando il menu con le frecce su-e-giù si imposta il numero di oggetti da comprare. Alla destra di questo menu vi è il costo dell'oggetto per unità. Quando la transazione è completa, l'oggetto apparirà automaticamente nel tuo Inventario Oggetti. Uova La sezione Uova elenca sia le uova standard sia le uova di animale di missione, e costano tutte 3 gemme. Di default sono ordinate alfabeticamente. Si possono anche anche ordinare in base al numero accumulato nel proprio Inventario, usando il menu "Ordina per" nell'angolo in alto a destra. Ordinando per numero può essere utile se si vuole sapere quale uova attualmente manca. Quando si cercano nuove missioni, questo può far evitare di comprare missioni già completate più volte. Ordinando per numero permette anche di vedere a colpo d'occhio il proptio Inventario, anche è più riuscito attraverso l'Inventario Veloce, descritto sotto nella sezione "Vendi". Pozioni di Schiusura Il Mercato vende anche pozioni di schiusura, necessarie per schiudere le uova di animale. Il prezzo della pozione variana in base alla rarità. Quando si riceve una pozione per aver xompletato un'attività (chiamato drop), il colore è scelto casualmente, anche se le pozioni non si ottengono equamente. Per esempio, le pozioni Base, Deserto o Bianca hanno la probabilità più alta di essere ottenute, infatti costano 2 gemme per unità. In confronto, le pozioni d'Oro hanno la probabilità più bassa e costano 5 gemme.and cost 5 gems. Pozioni di Schiusura Magiche Le pozioni di schiusura magiche costano tutte 2 gemme. Sono Oggetti in edizione limitata offerte nel Mercato durante i Grand Gala. Il Mercato vede solo ogni pozione per un mese circa. Dopo che sono andate, non saranno più disponibili fino allo stesso periodo del prossimo anno. Sii veloce quando sono in vendita! Cibo e Selle Il Mercato vende tutti i 10 tipi di cibo al costo di 1 gemma per pezzo. Se si vuole far diventare un particolare animale una cavalcatura ma non si ha abbastanza cibo, è consigliabile comprare una sella per 5 gemme. Questa farà diventare istantaneamente un animale in una cavalcatura ed è meno costoso che comprare grandi quantità di cibo. Cartoline Il Mercato è l'unico posto in Habitica dove comprare cartoline da inviare ai membri della tua squadra (incluso se stessi). Sono vendute per 10 di oro l'una. Si può comprare una cartolina per celebrare un'occasione (Compleanno, Congratulazioni), inviare i migliori auguri (Pronta Guarigione, Buona Fortuna), inviare un ringraziamento (Grazie), o dire solo ciao (Saluto). Il Mercato vende anche cartoline per il nuovo anno e di San Valentino per un tempo limitato durante le vacanze. Per inviare una cartolina, clicca su quella che vuoi inviare. Seleziona la quantità che vuoi comprare e clicca "Compra Ora". Una nuova finestra si aprirà chiedendoti di selezionare un membro della squadra. Trova i destinatari della carta desiderati digitando i loro nomi nella barra di ricerca o scorrendo nella lista dei membri della squadra.Clicca il tasto "Seleziona" vicino al nome per inviare. Nota che solo un membro della squadra può essere selezionato per ogni acquisto. Per inviare cartoline ma più membri della squadra avrai bisogno di ripetere la transazione per ciascuno di loro. Oggetti Speciali Gli abbonati hanno accesso ad una sezione Speciale del Mercato per comprare gemme, ognuna delle quali costa 20 oro. Nell'angolo in alto a destra dell'icona della gemma c'è un cerchio viola che indica quante gemme puoi ancora comprare. Questo differisce dagli altri indicatori numerici nel Mercato, che contano il numero dell' oggetto che si ha. Il conto dell'icona della gemma, inizia dal numero massimo mensile. Quando gli abbonati cliccano sulla gemma, si apre una finestra di acquisto. Possono essere comprate più gemme alla volta usando le frecce direzionali vicino al costo dell'oggetto. Sono c'è il numero massimo che il giocatore può comprare, a condizione che abbiano abbastanza oro. Questo numero corrisponde al numero mensile massimo per gli abbonati. Quando il limite è raggiunto, ulteriori click sull'icona della gemma faranno visualizzare il messaggio "Hai comprato tutte le gemme che potevi in questo mese. Altre saranno disponibili nei primi tre giorni di ogni mese. Grazie per esserti abbonato!" Questa sezione vende anche oggetti che possono alterare drasticamente il gioco, quindi naviga in quest'area con prudenza. Quando compri i seguenti oggetti, hanno immediatamente effetto. Non comprarle finchè non sei pronto ad usarle. La Pozione di fortificazione (4 gemme) farà tornare tutte le attività a valori neutrali (colore giallo) e ristabilisce tutta la Vita persa. La Sfera della Rinascita permette di far rincominciare il tuo personaggio al livello 1 mentre conservi le medaglie, i collezionabili, l'equipaggiamento e le attività con la cronologia. La Chiave per i Canili libererà tutti gli animali e/o cavalcature di prima generazione (non di missione e non rari). Per liberare solo gli animali o solo le cavalcature costa 4 gemme. Per liberare entrambi animali e cavalcature costa 6 gemme. Appuntare Oggetti come Ricompense Si possono aggiungere nel Mercato offerte come Ricompense delle Lista dei Desideri nella pagina delle attività. Forse può far piacere ricompensarsi con un pezzo di torta o un pezzo di equipaggiamento per aver rispettato la scadenza. Forse ricompensarsi con una pozione di schiusura per aver completato un'attività scoraggiante. Qualsiasi cosa nel Mercato può essere appuntata. Passando sopra col cursore su un oggetto si può vedere un puntina da disegno grigia sopra l'immagine dell'oggetto. Cliccando sulla puntina le farà apparire un cerchio viola intorno. Questo lo marca come un oggetto della Lista dei Desideri che ora apparirà nalle colonna delle ricompense. Clicca di nuovo la puntina per togliere l'appunto dell'oggetto. Allo Scrigno incantato, appuntato negli oggetti in vetrina, non può essere tolto l'appunto dato che è un oggetto fisso della colonna Ricompense. Cercare nel Mercato La barra degli strumenti sulla sinistra offre ricerche, filtri e funzioni per nascondere che si possono usare per limitare le merci mostrate del Mercato. Per trovare un oggetto dal nome, usa la barra di ricerca. I risultati si avvicineranno mentre scrivi, mostrando oggetti ed equipaggiamento con quell'esatta combinazione di lettere nel nome. Per esempio digitando "or" verranno mostrati l'uovo di cucciolo di 'or'so, la pozione 'or'o, La cartolina di buona f'or'tuna e la pozione di f'or'tificazione. Digitando "ors" rimarrà solo l'uovo di cucciolo di orso sullo schermo. Per mostrare di nuovo l'intero Mercato, ripulisci la barra di ricerca. Per mostrare o nascondere una particolare categoria di oggetti, usa il filtro. Questa funzione si applica solo agli oggetti, non all'equipaggiamento che non può essere nascosto. Tutti gli oggetti sono inizialmente selezionati. Deseleziona un oggetto per nasconderlo dalla vista e selezionalo di nuovo per mostrare l'oggetto. Il filtro è utile per i giocatori che preferiscono fare una spesa minimalista o che sanno già cosa vogliono comprare. Se tutti i filtri sono deselezionati, solo l'Equipaggiamento sarà mostrato. Sotto i filtri ci sono due interruttori. Il primo permette di nascondere oggetti o equipaggiamento che non si possono ancora comprare perché sono bloccati. Il secondo nasconde gli oggetti che si sono già contrassegnati per la Lista dei Desideri. Comprare o Aspettare? Gli oggetti ottenibili con le gemme possono essere ottenuti gratuitamente sotto certe condizioni. Le uova, le pozioni e il cibo sono ottenibili come drop casuali completando le attività, come incentivi per gli Accessi giornalieri, come premi evento o come ricompense delle missioni. Anche se questi oggetti possono essere ottenuti gratuitamente, potresti preferire comprarli nel Mercato. Perché i drop sono casuali, i giocatori ci possono mettere un po per ottenere ogni combinazione di uova e pozione o accumulare abbastanza cibo per far crescere gli animali in cavalcature. Si può velocizzare questo processo comprando alcuni di questi oggetti nel Mercato. Altri oggetti impiegano molto tempo per essere ottenuti attraverso il gioco normale. Per esempio fuori dal Mercato, le selle possono essere ottenute solo con gli Incentivi per gli Accessi Giornalieri. La prima sella è assegnata dopo aver effettuato l'accesso ad Habitica per 50 giorni. La Chiave per il Canile è gratuita per i giocatori che hanno la medaglia Triplo Bingo. La Sfera della Rinascita è gratuita quando il giocatore raggiunge il livello 100. Vendere Oggetti Nel Mercato, si possono vendere uova, pozioni, cibo e oggetti speciali indesiderati dalla barra dell'Inventario Veloce. Si riceverà in oro la quantità di oggetti che originariamente costavano in geme (per esempio, una pozione di schiusura d'Oro può essere comprata per 5 gemme ma venduta per 5 oro). Occorre la differenza di moneta perché questi oggetti sono dati gratuitamente come drop casuali. I giocatori diverrebbero ricchi molto velocemente se Alex li comprasse con le gemme! Anche se si possono vendere oggetti speciali come le selle, non è consigliato dato che sono costose da comprare e rare da ricevere gratis. Gli oggetti comprabili con oro (cartoline, equipaggiamento e gemme) non possono essere rivenduti. Inventario Veloce Selezione gli oggetti da vendere con l'Inventario Veloce. Questo è situato in una barra scorrevole in basso allo schermo chiamato cassetto delle azioni. Se si vede solo l'etichetta "Inventario Veloce", cliccando aprirà il cassetto delle azioni. L'Inventario Veloce è connesso direttamente con gli oggetti nel proprio Inventario, e quindi mostrerà solo gli oggetti che si avranno in quel momento. Nell'angolo in alto a destra di ogni oggetto verrà mostrato il numero specifico nel tuo inventario. Inizialmente, l'Inventario Veloce è impostato su Uova. Il cassetto delle azioni consente anche l'opzione di mostrare Cibo, Pozioni o Oggetti Speciali. La scelta attuale sarà evidenziata di viola. Il cassetto delle azioni mostra un numero limitato di oggetti alla volta. Se ci sono più oggetti da vedere, l'ultima icona sulla destra sarà messa a parte con una barra nera. Scorri attraverso il resto dell'inventario usando le freccie di destra e di sinistra ai lati del cassetto delle azioni. Se si scorre a destra, l'ultimo oggetto diventerà il primo nella pagina successiva. Per ritrarre il cassetto delle azioni clicca la barra grigio scuro in alto al menu. Vendi Quando si clicca su un oggetto, un nuova finestra si apre con il prezzo di vendita per quell'oggetto, insieme al suo nome, icona e descrizione. Accanto al prezzo di vendita c'è un riquadro per i numeri che consente di vendere più oggetti alla volta. Si può scegliere qualsiasi valore tra 1 e il numero massimo di oggetti che si ha. Una volta impostato il numero(1 come predefinito), Clicca "Vendi". Quegli oggetti spariranno dal tuo Inventario Oggetti e l'ammontare della vendita sarà aggiunto al tuo bilancio Oro. Vendendo Oggetti dalla Applicazione Mobile Sulle applicazioni iOS e Android, i giocatori non possono oggetti dell'inventario nel Mercato. Invece, gli oggetti sono venduti direttamente dalla pagina Oggetti. Clicca su un oggetto per mostrare un lista di azioni. qui puoi vendere l'oggetto per il prezzo elencato. Solo uova, pozioni di schiusura e cibo possono essere venduti. en:Market Category:Equipment Category:Newbies Category:Pets and Mounts Category:Unlockable Features